


Elevator

by hollyblue2



Series: In Which... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nervous!Dean, pre-destiel, stuck in an elevator trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: In which Dean and Cas get stuck in an elevator.





	Elevator

The elevator came to a sudden, juddering halt not long after Dean had pressed the button for the top floor.

“Fuck! No!” Dean hissed. The only other person in the elevator looked round to him with a cocked brow. 

“It’s probably just a power cut. The generator should kick in soon.” The man explained.

Dean dropped his messenger bag off his shoulder, letting it thud to the floor before pushing his glasses on his nose and jabbing at the help button.

“Pressing it more than once isn’t gonna make anything happen any faster.”

“How the hell are you so calm?” Dean question, arms gesturing wildly. His breathing sped up and it felt like he was going to sweat through his shirt. He needed this interview. “Fuck... C’mon!” Dean yelled at the speaker even though no one had answered.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been trapped in an elevator.”

“Yeah, well – I’ve got an interview in fifteen minutes. I can’t be late and I need this job.”  Dean growled, resting his hands against the rail and breathing deeply.

“Ah, so your Mr. Winchester then?” the man asked. Dean spun around and looked at the man with wide eyes. He took in the man’s suit and crooked blue tie before seeing the smirk on his face.

“And your the CEO. Shit. I’m not normally like this. I just... I really want this job, need it. I’ve not made a great impression and-”

“And I’m not the boss... I’m her Personal Assistant.”

“Oh... good... um... I mean – thank God your not the boss.”

The man raised a brow quizzically before narrowing his eyes at him. “You know... whether you get the job or not, I’d like to ask you out for coffee.”

“Coffee? I don’t... um... yeah Dean stuttered.

Just then there was a crackle of voices over the elevator intercom informing them that an engineer was on their way. Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

 Dean revised his earlier sentence, “Coffee sound good as long as we can get out of this place.” Upon acceptance of the coffee date, Dean really saw the man. Pretty lips, dark hair that seemed to have an attempt of taming and sea blue-eyed. Wow... on second glance he was gorgeous Hut he’d been too busy panicking to even realise what the man looked like.

“Great. Castiel Novak.” A hand thrust towards him and Dean stared at him blankly. “is no trick, Mr. Winchester. You just have to shake my hand.”

Oh. Dean had been staring too long in a daze. He took Castiel’s hand and shook it with a smile and received one in return.

After what felt like an age, there was a mechanical whir and the light fluttered back on and the lift began to move. Reaching the top floor, the doors pinged open and Dean stepped out onto solid ground.

“Mr. Winchester.... you might wanna adjust yourself before going in – and good luck. I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colours.”


End file.
